Demyx
Demyx is a minor villain from the Kingdom Hearts series. He's the Nobody of an unknown man, and Organization XIII's Number IX. Background Not much is known about Demyx's past. He's the Nobody of a strong-willed person who gave into the darkness in his heart. He was recruited by one of the early members of the Organization XIII, potentially Zexion or Xigbar. Even though he's been a member of the Organization for a relatively long time, most of his superiors often berrate him for his lousy work. He was the first member of the Organization to be deployed onto the battlefield to eliminate Sora during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. He met Sora and his friends in the Underworld, but he failed to defeat them then. He fought against him again during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, but Sora easily killed him. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability.' *'Portal Summoning:' Just like all other members of Organization XIII, Demyx is capable of creating portals called Corridors of Darkness. With these portals, he can travel between all sorts of worlds. *'Water Manipulation:' Thanks to his Sitars, he's capable of controlling water in many ways. **'Form Creation:' Demyx creates water clones of himself that attack the enemy. These clones are pretty weak, but Demyx can't be harmed while controlling them, and he can create over fifty of them. **'Bubble Blaster:' Demyx shoots bubble projectiles that damage the enemy. **'Geyser Trail:' Demyx causes several watery eruptions that follow the enemy's trail and heavily damage them. **'Water Dash:' Demyx dashes towards the enemy and leaves behind a trail of geysers. **'Water Wall:' Demyx causes pillars of water to shoot up and knock aside all foes who approach him. **'Wave Dance:' Demyx twirls around while approaching his foe, striking them with his Sitar a couple times. He then sends out pillars to knock them into the air before ending with a collective barrage of water pillars. **'Show Stealer:' Demyx attacks anyone who interrupts his music using his Sitar. **'Wave Gigs:' Demyx's Limit Break. He frantically plays his guitar, causing many water columns to surround him and damage enemies. To finish the foes off, he creates large balls of water that explode and knock enemies back. Equipment *'Sitar:' A special type of string instrument that Demyx can use to manipulate water. He has multiple Sitars with different abilities. (Note: Descriptions are based on the fully upgraded versions of the weapons) **'Basic Model:' Demyx's weakest Sitar. It has no special attributes. **'Tune-Up:' Boosts Demyx's magic power, and allows him to perform magic attacks with no interruption from the enemy. **'Quartet:' An upgraded Tune-Up that also has an ice effect to its attacks. **'Quintet: '''An upgraded version of Quartet that sends enemies flying with its finishing moves. **'Overture:' Allows him to perform stronger ground combos. **'Old Hand:' Upgraded version of Overture that increases the length of his combos and allows for greater mobility during combos. **'Da Capo:' Upgraded version of Old Hand that also heals Demyx after performing a long enough combo. **'Power Chord: Boosts Demyx's strength. It increases even further if he's in a pinch, or if he has full health. **'''Fermata: Upgraded Power Chord that also allows Demyx to deflect enemy attacks with ease. **'Interlude:' Enables his attacks to reach a wide area and deal heavy damage, and boosts his defense in a pinch. **'Serenade: '''Upgraded Interlude that heals Demyx after a long combo chain. **'Songbird:' Boosts the power Demyx's aerial combos. **'Rise to Fame:' Upgraded version of Songbird. **'Rock Star: Upgraded version of Rise to Fame that allows him to perform aerial slides. **'''Eight-Finger: Boosts Demyx's magic and ground combo speed, and gives his attacks an ice effect. **'Concerto:' Upgraded version of Eight-Finger, but this one sends foes flying around with its finishing attacks. **'Haronics:' Increases magic and combo reach, and allows Demyx to perform magic attacks without interruption. **'Million Bucks:' Increases combo strength, reach, and length. **'Fortissimo:' An upgraded version of Million Bucks. **'Up to Eleven:' A weapon that lets Demyx string together much longer ground combos with wider reach. **'Sanctuary:' Allows him to perform jumps mid-combo, uninterrupted magic techniques, and take one third of the normal damage when his health is full. **'Arpeggio:' Demyx's signature and most powerful Sitar. Increases combo length, heals Demyx after a combo, and boosts Demyx's magic. Feats Strength *Capable of causing plenty of damage to Sora. Speed *His water clones are capable of overwhelming Sora. *Can keep up in speed with Sora. Durability *Took plenty of hits from Sora before going down. *When he was human, had enough willpower to live on as a Nobody. Skill *Stole the Olympus Stone from Hercules. *Completed multiple missions for the Organization XIII. *Fought twice against Sora's crew. Weaknesses *His Water Forms are very weak, and can easily be swept in under thirty seconds. *Lacks proper combat knowledge. *Quite unintelligent. Fun Facts *All of his Sitars are named after musical terms. *He haa two joke weapons, Prince of Awesome and After School. The former is a tennis racket named after the ''Prince of Tennis ''series. After School is just a broom. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Water Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Musicians Category:Completed Profiles Category:Weaklings